1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to an apparatus for the manufacture of sheets of corrugated board of variable size, comprising at least one longitudinal cutting arrangement having longitudinal cutters adjustable at right angles to the conveying direction of the nondivided web of corrugated board for cutting sectional webs of corrugated board of differing format width, cutting devices adjustable at right angles to the conveying direction of the web of corrugated board for cutting lateral margins of the web of corrugated board, discharge devices for margins that have been cut off, and at least one cross cutting arrangement for cutting sheets of corrugated board from the nondivided sectional webs of corrugated board.
2. Background Art
In an apparatus of the generic type known from DE 41 33 760 A1, the at least one longitudinal cutting device is preceded by a cross cutting device for the margins. In the case of a change of size, i.e. in case the longitudinal cutting devices are adjusted to another format width of the sectional webs of corrugated board to be cut, then a cross cut is performed from both sides of the web. To this end, a corresponding cross cutting device is disposed upstream of the at least one longitudinal cutting device--referred to the conveying direction of the web of corrugated board. The two lateral cross cuts exceed the widest margin to be severed. There is no cross cutting of the complete web upstream of the longitudinal cutting devices. The web of corrugated board can be conveyed without cross cutting in the conveying direction as far as to the cross cutter for the the sheets of corrugated board, the guidance and accurate conveying motion thus being maintained. The cuts of transverse and longitudinal extension are performed precisely and with positional accuracy. The portion of the corrugated board web that has overlapping formats during the change of size is cut out as waste by the cross cutter located at the end of the apparatus and discarded. It is of disadvantage that the margins must be cross cut and led anew into the discharge devices for every change of size, which may cause malfunction, given the high conveying speeds of the web of corrugated board.